


Sherlock Swan

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Sherlock Holmes AU, Twilight AU, christina perry - A thousand years, proposal, sleeping at last - turning page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Will you Marry me?





	Sherlock Swan

I’ve waited a 100 years but I'd wait a million more for you Sherlock I'm now complete you give me life and hope you make me happy I couldn't bare to be without you sunshine greg says with smile

Greg the day we met I was frozen you were the most gorgeous human being I've ever seen right then I knew I’ve found what I was looking for and I vowed to myself that I wouldn’t let anything take you away from me you charming, kindful, honest and attractive beauty Sherlock said blushing but most of all you taught me it’s okay to fall in love to give someone your heart and I’m glad to share it with you and darling don’t worry I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more

Greg smashes his and Sherlocks lips together my gosh that was the most beautiful thing to hear I’m one lucky bloke I love you Sherlock and I love you too Greg

Greg goes to grab something in pocket he gently pulls it out and it’s a beautiful ring Sherlock thinks omg feels like his heart is about to burst and full of joy

This was my mother’s ring Greg says

Sherlock Swan I promise to love you every moment forever will you do me the extraordinary honor of Marring me? Greg feels his body tense it feels like an eternity before he could hear that one little word coming out of Sherlocks mouth

Yes Sherlock hops off the bed and into Greg’s arms they both hold each other for a few moments and sherlock kisses his lover into oblivion I can’t wait to start our life together sunshine I can’t wait either baby.

Fin ;-)


End file.
